Super Megaforce (episode)
Super Megaforce is the first episode of Power Rangers Super Megaforce, the second season of Power Rangers Megaforce. It is the debut of the Super Megaforce Rangers and the Legendary Megazord, as well as The Armada's villains. Synopsis Gosei presents the Rangers with new Morphers that unlock a Super Mega Mode, which will allow them to access the powers of every previous team of Power Rangers. Plot To be added to Cast *Andrew Gray - Troy Burrows *John Mark - Noah Carver *Azim Rizk - Jake Holling *Ciara Hanna - Gia Moran *Christina Masterson - Emma Goodall Minor Cast *Geoff Dolan as Gosei *Estevez Gillespie as Tensou *Stephen Butterworth - Prince Vekar *John Leigh - Damaras *Rebecca Parr - Princess Levira Legendary Ranger Modes *Legendary Ranger Modes for Super Megaforce: **Super Megaforce Red - Red Samurai Ranger (twice), Red Mystic Ranger, S.P.D. Red Ranger, Red Wind Ranger **Super Megaforce Blue - Blue Samurai Ranger, Blue Mystic Ranger, S.P.D. Blue Ranger, Blue Wind Ranger, Red Wild Force Ranger **Super Megaforce Yellow - Yellow Samurai Ranger, Yellow Mystic Ranger, S.P.D. Yellow Ranger, Yellow Wind Ranger, Red Mystic Ranger **Super Megaforce Green - Green Samurai Ranger, Green Mystic Ranger, S.P.D. Green Ranger, Crimson Thunder Ranger, Red Overdrive Ranger **Super Megaforce Pink - Pink Samurai Ranger, Pink Mystic Ranger, S.P.D. PinkRanger, Navy Thunder Ranger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger *With the exception of Red Samurai Ranger, the all-Red Change here is composed of all Disney-era Legendary Rangers. *Jake's transformation is Red Overdrive Ranger, the Red Ranger from the last anniversary series before Megaforce. This is a departure from the source material which instead saw Gokai Green transform into Gosei Red. Gokai - Hurricane-Gourai.jpg|Wind Rangers & Thunder Rangers Prsm-Red_change1.png|Red Rangers Notes * As with many adapted episodes, the first episode makes several departures from the source material through dialogue and editing to explain certain plot elements ** As opposed to being a preference of weapons, as in Gokaiger, twin weapons double their attack power. ** Jake's different fighting style as Green Ranger is chalked up to excitement. This is similar to how Tommy Oliver as White Ranger also behaved overexcitedly when adapting Kou's Kiba Ranger as the White Ranger. ** Legendary Ranger Modes are explained as taxing on one's strength, which explains the short duration of time they can be used. Gokai Changes in Gokaiger did not have the same disclaimer to explain their short duration other than short-term use. * There is to be a series of premiere screenings on February 14-17 & 21-23, 2014 at the Nickelodeon Hotel in Orlando, Florida. * When Super Megaforce Blue becomes the Red Wild Force Ranger, the kanji of "Gao" appears; this was a common motif used both in Gaoranger and in association with Gaoranger-related Gokai Changes in Gokaiger but was completely excised from Wild Force. * In this version, Jake changes into the Red Overdrive Ranger instead of Megaforce Red, due to the fact that it would be redundant seeing a Super Megaforce Ranger "power down" into a Megaforce Ranger. See Also Category:Episode